Conventional ultrasonic scanners generally include discrete transducers and control electronics. The control electronics are typically not integrated with the transducers, but rather are formed and housed separately.
Ultrasound transducer probes used for medical applications typically produce a large amount of data, as needed to produce ultrasound images for medical applications. The higher the quality and complexity of images desired, the more data is typically needed. Typically, the data is transferred from the transducer probe to the separately housed control electronics using cabling.